Universal Serial Bus (USB) memory devices or flash drives are truly a modern marvel. They are capable of holding vast amounts of information that was only dreamed about a few short years ago. In fact, the amount of information they are capable of holding allow a number of computer users to carry not only all of the data files they need but their applications as well. This allows them to make any computer they use their own “personal” computer. These devices plug into common USB jacks on desktop and notebook computers.
However, their design leaves them protruding at all times making them prone to breakage and damage of itself and/or the computer to which it is attached. Desktop computers sitting on the floor are susceptible to damage whenever a person or chair may brush against them. Portable computers cannot be placed into bags or sleeves with such devices attached forcing a shutdown just to move what is otherwise a portable computer. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a USB memory device can be used with all types of computers without the disadvantages as described above. The use of a recessed USB Port allows one to use USB memory devices in computers without worry of damage to either component in a manner which is quick, easy and effective.